


Soon

by Merfilly



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [79]
Category: Stranger in a Strange Land - Robert A. Heinlein
Genre: Community: 100fandoms, Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 10:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: The violence grows, and Mike knows it is almost time





	Soon

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - 39. belong

Valentine Michael Smith rested in the nest between several of those that he loved. His thoughts refused to settle tonight, after having one of their satellite sites attacked and burned to the ground. There had been enough warning to save the people, to bring them into sharing at other places to protect them.

It was one more reminder that, like on Mars, he did not belong here. His mind turned in different paths than humans or Martians used, and that would eventually be the end of him.

Only it would not, for his water-brothers would go on in his image.

**Author's Note:**

> As I share Heinlein's birthday, I decided to do a week of drabbles from his novels.


End file.
